The Bet
by ShinyAnn
Summary: A more angsty , sexier version of our favorite drama. Spunky Lee Gyu Won and Arrogant Lee Shin declare war on each other, even as they try to fight the urge to rip each others clothes off. Can extreme hatred turn to obsessive love? Do read and review , it would mean the world to me! :)
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those stupid things that got out of control.

She felt like a fool.

"I can't believe you did that." Bo Oon said for the seventh time that day.

Neither could she , actually.

What kind of a foolish, idiotic , completely brainless person would-

"I hope you aren't gonna chicken out of this bet , Gyu Wonnie. There's no way in hell I'm letting you back out of it." Lee Shin called from across the cafeteria , and she felt her face flame.

Great.

Now the entire school was gonna know about the stupid bet.

She took a sip of her orange juice and then groaned as her mind flashed back to the morning.

_"I've heard your music too. It didn't touch me in my heart." _

_The words hit her sensitive spot._

_Her music. _

_There was no way in hell, this guy was gonna insult her music and get away with it._

_"What? Do you even know what traditional music is?"_

_"I know enough to say I don't think its that great." He was sneering at the greatest gift to mankind. _

_What kind of a brute was he? Just because he had more than his fair share of looks, he was going to belittle her music?_

_"Traditional music has soul. Not like that lifeless noise that you call your music." She snapped at him, her eyes flaming. She was vaguely aware that he still clutched her wrist in an annoying alpha male stance. She tried yanking it away but his hold tightened. _

_"Wanna bet?" _

_The voice was low, soft and sent something scurrying up her nerves. _

_"Bet?" She wanted to snap, but it came out as a squeal. _

_"That's right. Let's bet. We'll have a competition . If I lose... I'll do your bidding for a month." _

_She scoffed. She was going to knock this narcissistic prince so far off his high horse that he would be reeling with it for months on end. _

_"Fine. One month two month , you name it. "_

_"Let me finish."_

_He released her wrists, but moved closer to her and she felt her eyes widen in fear. She wasn't tall and he towered over her menacingly even though they were both kneeling on the ground. _

_"If you lose... You give me one night." _

_She was pretty sure her entire brain froze at that. _

_She raised her hands, ready to slap the smirk right off his arrogant face, but he grabbed her wrist again._

_"No one touches me ... unless I give permission. I'm sure that's how it works with you as well, right? So those are my terms. One months of slavery against one night with the hottest guy in college. Come on Gyu Won , you win either way." He said silkily pulling her into an embrace that made her feel simultaneously revolted and attracted. _

_"Get the fuck out of my face." She said through gritted teeth. _

_"I see. So traditional music isn't worth defending with your soul?" He sneered, pulling her even closer. They were almost nose to nose. His breath tingled her face and she felt her body tingle as he lowered one hand to her waist, pulling it swiftly to his own. She tried to calm her pounding heart. lee Shin apparently was equally aroused._

_She felt it against her stomach._

_The shock of this discovery was what mobilized her. Pulling both her hands with a sharp yank she all but scarpered out of the way, crawling as far from him as possible._

_"You're a pervert!" She screamed at him. _

_"Maybe. Those are my terms. Besides, from the way you behave, one would think you've already decided that traditional music is going to lose. If you can admit that, that's enough for me I guess." He gave another angelic smile._

_"What?!"_

_"Since traditional music has soul, it should win. So its not like I'm blackmailing you to sleep with me or something. All you have to do is win and then you can boss me around for a month. But clearly you're confident of losing." _

_"Fine. " _

_The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. _

_To her utter surprise, she saw a look of shock pass his face. _

_So he hadn't expected her to agree?_

_The low-handed creep. _

_"Yes. I'm agreeing to your terms. I'll spend the night with you."_

_"What the-? Are you crazy? I was just kidding !" He looked plainly disturbed now._

_"Are you gonna back down now? What is it? Aren't you man enough to carry out your threats." She sneered back at him._

_His entire face clouded as she realized she had gone one step too far. She started to spologize but he cut her short._

_"Not man enough? I'm gonna show you just how much of a man I am . Don't regret this later ." He gritted out as he stood up._

_"Bring it on , you narcissistic jerk!" She yelled at his retreating back. _

_She sank back against the wall. _

_Oh God, what had she done?_

__She snapped back to the present and took another sip of her juice.

"Gather the girl Bo oona. This is war and I'm going to squash him like the bug that he is." She said through gritted teeth as she stood up.


	2. Resist the devil

Lee Gyu Won was in hiding.

She cowered beneath her covers , completely certain that stepping out to college today would mean the end of her young life.

" You stupid stupid stupid girl!" She berated herself over and over again trying to keep in the screams that threatened to go out.

She stared at her fingers , the betrayers that had plucked the string way to hard , snapping them in the process. She deserved to be whacked upside the head. The guy had gone so far as to apologize to her before her performance. And what had she done? She had turned her nose up.

She had turned her nose up at a guy who could have earned a gazillion votes against her just by flashing that soft smile of his.

She had royally fucked up her own life.

But good God, where on earth had he learned to play guitar like _that_?

No wonder girls went insane at the sight of him. She had wondered whether the music came out of the strings or out of his nimble fingers. Each stroke on the string had sent the blood rushing through her veins , bringing devilishly inappropriate images to her head.

She shook her head to clear the haze.

_"Aren't you man enough to carry out your threats?"_

_"I'm going to show you just how much of a man I really am"_

That had been scary.

She clutched herself , wondering why her mouth malfunctioned in the most dire circumstances.

What could she do?

_sleep with him. no ones gonna know._

She scoffed. If anyone found out that the thought had even _crossed_ her mind, she would be done for. Her grandfather would skin her like a pig and feed her to the crows.

_run when you see him. you're considerably smaller than him._

What a cowardly idea. Lee Gyu Won would never run from a guy in fright. She had always taken pride in her bravery and courage .

The phone rang, startling her out of her skin.

She saw the text and groaned.

Bo Oon and her fascination with the drummer was hilarious. But ordering more than you could pay for?

She reached for her jacket and wallet .

* * *

Shin turned left onto the main road, enjoying the feel of the wind in his hair , even though the night was a little humid. He glimpsed a few girls on the side walk waving wildly and tried to keep the smile off his face. He knew he came off as a conceited jerk but the truth was he actually enjoyed smiling. Except smiling these days led to him being smothered by screaming girls.

Except for one girl.

He felt a little sorry for her and could imagine her cowering in fear right now. He smirked.

Well , she'd asked for it.

He had no intention of getting her into his bed or anything . That would be way over the line. In fact he wondered what had made him say that out loud in the first place.

_you know damn well what made you say it._

He did. She looked insanely hot when she was furious. The big wide eyes had flashed sparks at him and the slight snarl had dragged his mind straight to the gutter. But that of course did not mean that he would try to force her to do something with him.

_but she doesn't know that. he he he._

He tried to keep the grin off his face.

Lee Gyu Won was going to learn the importance of keeping her mouth shut.

And she was going to learn it the hard way.

He stopped at the signal and felt the buzz of his phone.

Joon Hee and his love for food.

He rolled his eyes.

* * *

Gyu Won smiled at the mismatched pair as they thanked her for rescuing them. She couldn't help but grin at the lanky kid with the angelic smile. The boy insisted that she was an angel and gave her a guileless smile and she could understand Bo Oon's fascination. Then suddenly he looked over her shoulders.

"Shin _hyung!_ You're here! Gyu Won _unnie_ paid for it! She's such an angel." He crooned. Behind her she could hear the unmistakeable footfall of the de

Gyu Won froze. All previous thoughts of courage and bravery fled her system as she took off, almost tripping over her own two feet as she ran.

Shin leapt off his bike at the sight of her running, shoving it on to Joon Hee's hand before taking off behind her. Where the hell did she thing she was going!

"Yah, you better stop" His voice carried over to her and she fought the pain in her strained lungs. She slowed for a second to get around a lady and he almost caught up.

She moved a split second before he reached for her, crashing onto the nearest newspaper stand and picking herself up at once. She dashed out of the road and onto a side street, vaguely aware that he was hot on her heels.

"Ya! Stop right there!" He was yelling at her. Terrified, she ran faster turning around the corner and literally throwing herself over the five steps that led to the next alleyway. She landed on her heels but managed to scramble back up . He was however blessed with longer legs and two seconds later she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist lifting her clear of the ground.

He pulled her around, his hands closing around her wrists painfully.

Vulnerable and helpless, she tried to yank her hands free but he was too strong. To her chagrin , he pushed both her arms back, capturing her wrists together with his right hand. They stood there for a second, her breasts pushing against his chest, his face inches from her, her shoulders aching.

"Well. " he panted, right into her face. " Well."

"let me go." She said furiously, struggling. He grunted a bit but managed to still her nonetheless.

"You didn't honestly think you can run away forever? " He grinned , gentling his hold .

She glared.

"Fine I lost. Are you happy now?" She snapped.

He shook his head and moved his face closer to her.

Gyu Won screamed and ducked her face away from him.

He chuckled , amusement written all over his face.

"You really are scared of me aren't you?" He asked , his eyes twinkling even in the dark. She glared at him.

"I'm not going to sleep with you." She said firmly , skillfully hiding the quiver of fear that ran through her.

He gave her a bright smile.

"Is that what you ran away for? Because you were scared I was going to make you sleep with me?" HE asked looking concerned. She stared suspiciously.

"Isn't that what you chased me for? The bet?" She asked.

"Well , of course but Gyu Wonnie..." He leaned into her till his lips brushed her ear. "We won't be sleeping."

Her face flamed red and she yanked her hands hard.

"Shin hyung!"

The voice made them look up and Shin immediately released her , bending down at once and grasping her ankle.  
She hardly had time to shake him off before he was up again.

"Joon Hee! Gyu Won twisted her ankle while running. Call her a cab will you?" He said, all sweetness.

What a smooth liar, she thought impressed.

Nonetheless , she wasn't so dumb as to avoid an opportunity that presented itself.

"Owww..it hurts so bad." She groaned.

Shin gave her a look.

She looked away. Alright fine, maybe that sounded a little fake.

Joon Hee looked concerned and even helped her into the taxi.

She wasn't going to look at him of course.

The car started and she could feel him watching her through the window. She stared straight ahead .

When the car turned the corner , she opened the window and peered out.

He was nowhere in sight and she settled back against the seat, feeling foolish.

And then she grinned.

For all his arrogance the guy really was good looking.


	3. Run, baby, Run

Lee Shin tried to calm himself down the pounding in his heart refused to be curbed. He tapped the steering wheel impatiently as the light turned red and pulled in behind a truck. He had borrowed his friend's car for a drive just to clear his head of the day's events.

That moment in the alley had freaked him out of his mind. He grimaced as he realized that his plan to make her nervous had backfired terribly.

Lee Gyu Won.

Man, what a hottie. She and her friends were the epitome of goody-two-shoes-never-gonna-lose-our-virginity types.

In other words , the kind of girls who seldom threw themselves at good looking guys.

Yet, he respected women like her. They were the kind of women you thought about when you were older and wanted to settle down with a family.

Quite a waste that all that sultry good looks had been wasted on suck a prickly pear. He remembered how she'd felt in his arms. She'd been soft all over and his arms had felt full and complete. The women he'd been with were all usually too slim with mile long legs, which made her ample assets seem all the more alluring.

And those eyes.

Wide spaced and long lashed.

He shifted uneasily as his body began responding to his thoughts.

_Get a grip, Shin, if she has the slightest inkling of what you're thinking right now, she'll chop off your balls._

He continued staring ahead when movement in the side mirror caught his eye.

It was her.

He noticed her slight limp , probably from an ankle sprain. Her skirt was shot and the milky white skin looked almost luminescent even in the mirror. His barely controlled anger came back full force and he almost got out of the car when the light turned green.

Cursing, he drove around the curb and pulled over on the other side. Locking the door he watched her suspiciously. She was walking with a rather awkward gait. Had she really hurt herself?

Curious and annoyed, he followed her at a sedate pace and watched her as she continued walking, sticking to the shadows . He almost started calling out to her when a car drove up to the curb. He watched her gesticulate to the driver and then she climbed in.

What the...

It really wasn't his business that she was climbing into some bastard's car in the middle of the goddamn-

"Damn it!" He let out angrily, kicking the nearest post and wincing as the pain shot up to his knees.

Looked like Lee Gyu Won, sexy yet innocent goddess wasn't so innocent after all.

He walked back to his car cursing himself for being bothered. His thoughts shifted , as always to his ballerina goddess.

Now there was a classy woman worth his time and thoughts.

* * *

Lee Gyu Won sat uncomfortably in the front seat of the director's car. The taxi had stalled in the middle of the road and she had twisted her ankle on the sidewalk. Limping home had been a decidedly unappealing prospect but right now, she was wondering if that might have been a better option.

"You look uncomfortable. Am I making you nervous?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes and she felt her heart flutter mildly. He was too old for her, but unbelievably appealing. She watched the perfect smile and knew that most of the girls in her college would kill to be in her shoes right now.

"I'm fine. That's the lane to my house. " She pointed out.

"You still owe me for bringing back your sheet music! You better add this car ride to the account." He called out cheerfully as she bowed .

She walked in to her room, grateful that grandpa was asleep.

The director in any case was a hundred times more decent than stupid Lee Shin.

It was a miracle she hadn't died of heart failure.

She had never been physically restrained before and it felt... disturbing.

She couldn't remember the last time someone had actually held her. He was clearly stronger than he looked.

Not that he looked weak. Wide and strong shoulders, and wash board abs that had made her tingle at first contact.

She blushed at that.

She wondered how many girls dreamed of touching that amazing body.

"About a dozen a day." She said out loud.

Sleep and aspirin were top on her list and she hoped the pains would have subsided in the morning.

As it turned out, she was wrong.

Her body ached uncomfortably as the morning sun shone in. She staggered to the shower, staggered back out, put on a pair of jeans and pretty much drifted through her morning session.

During lunch, Bo Oon tracked her down.

"Ya! Where were you the whole morning?" She demanded.

"I'm hiding from that godawful guy. !." She grimaced.

"But honestly, Lee Shin's slave? You lucky girl!" Bo Oon giggled. Gyu Won rolled her eyes.

A series of squeals made her look up. Lee Shin and his entourage of female followers had walked in. She watched him and then, to her utter horror he looked at her. His eyes showed a flash of recognition and she hastily looked away.

"Omo! He's coming here." Bo Oon said.

"What?!" Stunned She looked up. Sure enough, dressed in a casual white shirt and indecently tight jeans, he was making a bee line for their table. She resisted the urge to get up and flee.

"Is this seat taken?" He drawled with his eyes trained unblinkingly on her.

"No. Sit down oppa!" Bo Oon all but squealed. Gyu Won glared at her best friend.

"Uh.. Joon Hee was looking for you outside" Shin smiled and Bo Oon immediately moved away to the exit.

He waited till she was well out of ear shot before turning to her.

"Okay. I admit I'm curious. What is the deal with the act?" he asked her with a slight sneer.

She blinked at him.

"We both know you aren't the virgin goddess you appear to be. So why act that way?" he asked , stirring his soup thoughtfully.

She felt like she'd been slapped.

"What?" She snapped angrily.

"Or rather, what were you doing out last night? I thought you took the taxi home. "

She stared at him.

"That is really none of your business." She snapped.

He looked thoughtful for a second.

"You're right. It isn't. But you did play the charming damsel in distress rather well. So tell me why you went back to that alley after I paid that taxi?" He demanded leaning forward and catching her gaze with his.

She stared at him slack jawed.

"You followed me?!"

"No, I saw you. Tell me who was the lucky bastard last night? " He sneered.

Before she could stop herself, she'd taken up her glass of orange juice and poured the contents right onto his arrogant face.

There was a moment of stunned silence when the entire cafeteria stared at them. She watched as he continued to stare at her, his face registering shock, anger and then stone cold fury.

Her own emotions switched rapidly, from anger to regret to fear.

You didn't just throw orange juice on the college Prince and get away with it. She moved a split second before he reached for her, crashing onto the nearest table and picking herself up at once.

Shin swore as he took off after her .

The female really was insanely fast.

* * *

**A/n :- Read and review! :) I'm not gonna go into the whole musical drama and stuff... I do plan on bringing out a Ki Young and Hee Joo romance because those two do seem rather perfect for each other. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

This was becoming a disturbing habit, Lee Gyu Won thought in desperation, as she took a side cut to one of the lesser used buildings in the college. She turned a corner, tried the nearest door and swore as it refused to budge.

"God, help me." She whispered frantically as she ran ahead trying each door and failing each time. Somewhere to her left she could hear shin as he shouted her name. Why couldn't he just let her run off, for once? Why was it that the guy always gave chase?

Frustrated, Lee Gyu Won yanked on a window . It opened with very little protest and she hoisted herself onto the ledge cursing the long lacy skirt she'd chosen. She was nearly inside when the edge of the skirt caught on the window lever . She moved out to get it free.

And caught a glimpse of Shin turning the corner to where she was. Panicking she fell back and to her horror the skirt tore, right off her legs .

Not good.

The tights she wore could be classified as something between sportswear and swimwear. Definitely not 'appear-before-Lee-Shin-" wear.

Wanting to sob with the unfairness of it, Gyu Won slipped out of the skirt, yanking it away from the window and bundling it up before tossing it onto a corner. She crept stealthily into the abandoned building choosing one of the closets at the end of the corridor and hiding herself in.

As she sank to the floor of the closet, heart pounding, Gyu Won wanted to kick herself.

Honestly, she no longer cared if the guy went around insulting her music!

Wasn't this too extreme?

Suddenly she stilled at the sound of a foot fall outside.

"Where are you Gyu Wonnie? Did you leave that skirt behind so I can wipe the juice off?" Shin's voice called out from right outside the closet and Gyu Won pushed her fist into her mouth to stop herself from screaming. This was worse than a horror movie.

"Gyu Won, this is ridiculous. I'm too proud a guy to give up now. So the sooner you come out here, the easier its going to be for you. " The mellifluous sound of his voice felt like a fist clenching her gut.

Why on earth did he have to sound like a villain from a bad melodrama?

Without warning the closet door opened and Gyu Won's heart went straight to her throat.

"Boo." Shin grinned reaching both hands in to grab her. She tried to move away but his fingers closed around her shoulders yanking her out of the closet and into his arms in a flash.

Gyu won flailed for a second before sinking to her knees , while Shin held her down, one arm arond her waist and the other around her shoulders.

Definitely a melodrama.

"Yah.. you better let go right now or I'm gonna kill you." She muttered trying to yank on the arm that threatened to choke her. Her tights were shorter than she remembered and she yelped when he moved one hand down to her knee, squeezing it lightly.

"Why did you tear that skirt off? Not that I'm complaining...But I _am _curious." He muttered tightening the choke hold on her neck. Gyu Won gasped and pushed back against him angrily.

"I didn't tear it off , you sick bastard! Let me go!" She twisted and turned but Shin remained annoyingly unaffected.

"If someone walked in on us, they'd think I was raping you. " Shin laughed. Gyu Won glared.

"Is that funny? You better pray I don't scream for help or you'll be expelled without a second thought." She warned.

"If you wanted to yell for help you should have done it in the cafeteria instead of luring me to an abandoned building. " He whispered smoothly .

Gyu Won went limp in his arms and sighed.

"Fine. What do you want. I can't do this anymore." She muttered angrily. Shin relaxed his hold on her and bent low placing one open mouthed kiss on her exposed shoulder.

"I'm unreasonably attracted to you." He said casually. Gyu Won felt her blood run cold . And then hot.

Very hot.

"What?" She squeaked, sounding like a trapped mouse.

"Poor innocent Lee Gyu Won. You don't understand what that means? It means that right now, I wanna push that silly blouse down your shoulder, unhook that extremely unnecessary bra you're wearing and-"

"Shut up! Shut up or I'm gonna have you arrested." She screamed angrily. The gall ! The sheer _gall_ of the guy!

He chuckled.

"Don't worry . I won't do it. At least not today. But Its only fair that you should know. I want to sleep with you and I will. And it will be with your consent. " He wrapped his forefinger on a lock of her hair and gave a sharp yank.

"Is that a threat?" She growled back, her heart pounding out of her chest.

"Not a threat sweet heart. A promise."

Something went over her eyes and she struggled as he blindfolded her. She struggled to take it off

When she took the blindfold off, she was alone.

Except for his sweater.

Tying it around her waist , she moved out of the building.

None of this would have happened if she hadn't picked up that can of orange juice.


	5. Because I'm missing you

Han Hee Joo stepped out of the practice room, sweat dripping down her otherwise flawless face. The towel around her neck was already soaking wet. She had put in an extra hour of work that day and the exertion was taking its toll on her already underfed body. She shook out her shoulders, hoping she wouldn't fall into the floor on a heap. A few doors down, she could hear Professor Yoon Su still practising. The woman had amazing stamina and a perfect body without having to starve herself.

The thought left her bitter and jealous.

She took the wet towel off her shoulder and wiped her face, her eyes drooping down, her eyelids becoming impossibly heavily. When she turned the corner, her legs gave away and she crashed to the floor.

Or so she thought.

An arm shout out of nowhere , wrapping around her small waist and she had a full-on collision with a very strong body.

A very strong male body.

Her face was inches away from her savior's , and she blinked . She was staring at the most captivating eyes she had ever seen.

The eyes her heart craved, against all warnings from her brain.

She put her hands up at once, pushing him away and scrambling away at the speed of light.

"Ki Young!" She snapped, adding the spoilt , conceited tone to her voice, knowing it would annoy him.

Just like it annoyed the rest of the world.

He continued staring at her and made no attempts to touch her again. Instead he started walking away.

For a few seconds she stared in complete shock and then ran after him. She grabbed his arm , pulling him around.

"What?" She snapped angrily. He shifted his eyes from her face to her hands, which still held his arm. Flushing she dropped it.

"The least you can do is ask me if I'm okay?" She snapped. He scoffed.

"I'm sure it would take more than just a little fall to hurt the great Han Hee Joo." He sneered.

Her face flamed.

"Do you have any right to treat me that way? You were the one who ruined our lives!" She screamed, past memories cropping up without warning. She tried pushing them away, she tried so fucking hard but it was impossible. Everytime she saw him , she could only think about what they'd had.

And what they'd lost.

"Did I? What would have happened if I had gone ahead and performed on that day? Would we still be together?" He whispered , reaching out and capturing her wrists in his. The physical contact, though less intimate than the one they'd had just five minutes ago, was electric. Sensation shot up her arm, down her body and she damn near trembled at the strength in his arms.

"Probably not. But if we were going to break up anyway, the least you could have done was perform that night!" She said angrily.

_Must. Not. Cry._

"Maybe If _you'd_ taken a second to ask me if _I _was okay on that night, maybe I would have performed!" He released her quickly and she stumbled back.

Before she could retort he was already moving.

Which was a good thing, because she had no idea what she would say.

* * *

"You do realize people are going to want to pull your hair out by its roots? You poured ornage juice on a face thats worth a hundred hearts. " Bo Oon laughed.

Lee Gyu Won on the other hand did not.

"Have you ever hid in a closet? It's the scariest thing in the world. " She shivered at the suppressed memory.

Well, barely suppressed memory.

_I'm unreasonably attracted to you._

And she was in danger of becoming unreasonably attracted as well.

She sighed and watched her friends as they ordered ice-cream and then started as her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Attend my class for me."

"Wh-What?" She stuttered, surprised. Was he crazy?

"Room 308. It starts in fifteen minutes so you better not be late." Shin drawled. Gyu Won fought the urge to stomp on her feet like a two year old.

"Are you out of your mind? I'll get caught! I'll-"

"I still have that skirt of yours."

Silence.

Her heart thudded in shock.

Her _skirt?_

" I could come home later and give it to your grandfather 'Grandpa, Gyu Won left this at my place the other day, please return it to her' " He said in a faux-polite voice.

Gyu Won felt herself break-out in a cold sweat.

"Fine. I'll go."

He hung up and she dropped her head onto the table , a sob of misery escaping her .

_She must've betrayed her country in her last life!_

* * *

"I got caught!" She snapped angrily at him. He was opening the lock to his bicycle , dressed impeccably as usual , the guitar case slung over his shoulders.

"As expected. You _are _remarkably useless." He rolled his eyes.

"It was a stupid lecture anyway! The professor wants us to write reflection essays. " She said quietly. He put the lock back in place and then climbed onto the bicycle.

"Write mine as well." He said casually, turning around to leave.

"No way in hell!" She said quickly. They would get kicked out of class!

He gave her a long-suffering look and then sighed. Reaching into his bag he pulled out something.

"I was going to hold onto it, maybe use it for something else but I don't think ordering you around will serve any purpose." He snapped, tossing her skirt at her. She caught it, surprised.

"At least you can do that. " He laughed before starting to leave. Then he stopped.

"I'm sorry about the other day. I was out of line. " He said calmly.

"Eh?"

"I shouldn't have spoken out that way. I have a sister myself, and I know better than to use my gender to intimidate people. It was wrong and I apologize. In my defense, I was only joking. " He said and then smiled.

She was too dumbstruck to actually respond.

Only joking?

Meaning he _wasn't_ attracted to her?

Gyu Won was pretty sure she was _supposed_ to feel relieved at that, but she couldn't summon relief. Instead she was feeling oddly..._disappointed_?

Impossible.

He waved a little and then set off.

She stared after him, her heart racing.

Maybe it was the cool evening air, the gentle wind and the smell of fresh rain.

Maybe it was the sight of him, dressed in white, guitar case slung sexily on his shoulder.

Maybe that smile which was as beautiful as it was rare.

Maybe it was the absolutely sweet apology that he'd just delivered.

Maybe it was the song she'd heard him sing , every syllable reaching out and touching her soul.

Whatever it was , had worked well.

Lee Gyu Won had fallen in love.

With Lee Shin.

Shit.

_**A/n :- Leave me a review! I know my chapters are a little short but let me know what you think! I have exams coming up so I can't focus much :( But I will keep updating! :) **  
_


	6. Sleeping Beauty

She was a few minutes late.

Panting lightly, Yoon Su took the few steps leading to her room, at a run. She turned the corner and almost had a heart attack when Shin appeared, seemingly out of thin air.

"Good God, you frightened me!" She tried to calm her pounding heart and relaxed her features into a smile, although it was forced. The boy wasn't showing any signs of letting go of his puppy love and her patience was beginning to wear thin.

"You didn't come home last night."

Was that a pout?

She smothered the grin that threatened and gave him a chiding look.

"I told you not to hang around waiting for me." She reminded him, hitting the top of his head lightly with the rolled up choreography sheet in her hand. Shin looked unperturbed and continued staring at her, the barely concealed adoration evident in his eyes.

She supposed she should be flattered. It was definitely a compliment that the best looking kid in college, twelve years her junior, thought her worthy of his affections.

But all she could dredge up was tolerance. And even that was running low.

"I.. I met my father yesterday. I wanted to tell someone that."

And Yoon Su felt like a bitch for kicking a puppy that was clearly down. Sighing,she reached out and awkwardly patted his shoulders.

"I'm happy for you." She smiled. It was heartbreaking to see his face light up and he gave her a quick smile, before turning around and walking off. She looked after him, biting her lower lip nervously.

_The meeting!_

Snapping out of her temporary trance, she quickly set off again. She tried hard not to look at Seok Hyun as he stared at her, his eyes boring holes into her skull as she took a tentative seat opposite him.

"I apologize for being late." She bowed her head awkwardly.

The newly displaced director, Tae Joon gave Seok a death glare before formally introducing them.

Seok Hyun smirked.

"I suppose this is the part where we pretend we don't know each other _intimately _,right Yoon Su -ssi?" He sneered, his eyes tracing the exposed skin of her shoulders, his meaning abundantly clear. She tried to keep the tears in,her heart constricting painfully, part guilt and part pain.

Tae gave Seok a glare before pulling him out of the room in anger. Seok stared back defiantly , not an ounce of regret on his handsome face.

"Stop hurting her you bloody bastard!" Tae swore.

Seok sneered." Don't be fooled by that cotton candy exterior ! She's as vindictive a bitch as they come!" He hissed back.

"Don't act like you fucking know her alright! A lot can change in six years!" Tae shot back, glaring right at him.

Seok scoffed.

"Maybe. But if you think I'm backing off, you have another thought coming, cause she and i have a score to settle and this time we're playing by my rules. Let me offer you a friendly bit of advice Tae Joon- ssi. Stay out of my fucking way" He stressed the last few words before storming off.

* * *

Gyu Won glared at the theater-props room,quite certain that it was the messiest room she'd ever been in. She wrinkled her nose at the moldy costumes and the unused props. Did people even use this stuff? If they didn't why strew it all around the place?

"You're a woman aren't you?You can clean this place up."Shin said nonchalantly, seemingly unaware that it had been his fault in the first place !

" I can't finish this by myself! Can't you just not be a jerk all the time?" She yelled sounding incredibly whiny to her own ears. He merely smiled.

"They say this place is haunted so you better clean up before it gets _really _late. "He grinned toothily and she momentarily froze, eyes widening comically.

"I.. i.. Please don't leave me."She didn't care that she was begging. Shin stared at her and his gaze slipped to her lipsand the smile on his face faltered slightly. He cleared his throat and straightened , glaring at her.

"You're such a wussy baby! Hurry up and clean!" He said impatiently moving to inspect something. Gyu Won flitted about the room,picking things up and brushing out afew props and wigs. She found a form fitting gown, reminiscent of what sleeping beauty wore and grinned. Peering over the edge she caught a glimpse of Shin, who saw the gown in her hands.

"Don't even bother swiping that. I'd bet my bottom dollar you won't fit into it." He snickered. Gyu Won felt the blood rise up her neck and she flushed angrily.

"Really?Thats probably cause you have nothing in there !" She snapped back. He narrowed his eyes.

"Another Bet? Seriously Wonnie? You can't seem to get enough of me." He chuckled pulling out his wallet. He took a few bills out and her mouth hung open. That was a lot of money.

"You.. you're actually betting that?" She gulped. She needed a new outfit , for Bo Oon's birthday party. That could help her get the most gorgeous thing she could find.

_If you lose its gonna be the biggest humiliation in the history of the world. _

"Depends. " He looked thoughtful, fanning himself with the bills a devilish look on his handsome face.

She rolled her eyes at the theatrics.

"On what?" She gritted out , mildly apprehensive. She squashed the emotion though.

"On what you're betting. "

She shrugged.

"How about a make out session?" He grinned. She wanted to punch really did. instead she just sort of stared at him. Her heart was beginning to pound again. Damn you, Lee Shin!

"How about a kick to your teeth?" She said smiling sweetly.

He chuckled.

"Fine. One kiss, one single kiss. Nothing more, nothing less." He acquiesced. She nodded albeit grudgingly.

The dress as it turned out was barely a fit. She could feel the material straining to contain her more than generous breasts and she became horrifyingly aware that her nipples were pushing their way out. She tried rubbing them and the result was definitely counter productive and she wondered how on earth two, minuscule things like that could manage to appear on the outside of the rough fabric. It was just so unfair!

The skirt was only marginally better, not under threat of tearing but molding to her frame like a second skin.

It wasn't the sort you could zip up. It was fastened at the back with exactly four buttons. The first one she couldn't put on and the only thing ( or things ) standing between her and complete embarrassment were the three buttons. Three very old, straining buttons.

She actually considered backing out. Because , honestly the dress was obviously designed for stick thin models and she wasn't insecure about her weight or anything. But the prospect of voluntarily kissing Lee Shin,while decidedly tempting, was definitely dangerous.

So she took a deep breath, hoped to high heavens that the guy didn't notice her breasts and stepped out of the changing room.

* * *

Shin stared boredly at the door, unsure why he was still playing around with the girl. She had lost her charm and he was beginning to find her a little less attractive and he really should just ignore her hereaft-

His breath caught in his throat as she stepped out.

_Holy Mother of..._

He tried to catch his breath, tried to signal his brain to start functioning again but his mind had stopped all processes, concentrating on redirecting all his blood southwards.

She looked delectable. The dress was extremely tiny and he couldn't think of anyone who could actually fit into it. But she'd managed.

His eyes took in the soft curve of her shoulders and he couldn't quite get over the absolute delicacy that was her breasts. the two ample globes pushing against the fabrics and holy fucking hell was that a nipple?!

His eyes snapped to her face in shock, aware that his face was probably flaming entire experience was surreal. He'd never ogled a girl like that before and his brain was going into shock. He tried to formulate words but kept his mouth shut, scared of sounding like a blubbering idiot.

Gyu Won for her part was freaking out.

"I've won. Give..Give me the money." Gyu Won stretched her hand out , maintaining maximum distance between herself and Shin,hoping he would just give it to her and leave.

"Turn around."

Her head almost snapped in shock. He couldn't be serious!

"What the-?"

"Turn around. Now." His voice was low, sultry, reminding her of the soft ballads that he crooned out on stage. She prayed for courage and slowly turned, unaware that another button was about to snap.

Shin took in the straining buttons and had to stifle a smile.

This was going to be fun.

"Come here." He started moving towards her and she practically leapt out of the way, going around a stack of hats and clutching the nearest cabinet.

"What the hell is worng with you?" She looked wide eyed and on the verge of tears , but Shin was too fucking turned on to feel sympathetic. She must've seen herself in the mirror right? She was a nineteen year old girl after all and she must've known the effect it would have on him!

Well, she had better take responsibility for her actions then!


	7. Are you afraid of the Dark?

"Stay right there." She warned narrowing her eyes at him ,hoping to get the message through but Shin merely grinned indulgently.

"That's my line." He said smoothly balancing his wrist on the edge of the table and easily going over said table, landing right in front of her.

Gyu Won yelped and ran back, easily avoiding his outstretched fingers and even knocking a few boxes down to impede his path. Shin was clearly not amused.

"Come on, I won't hurt. I just wanna make sure it _really _fits."

Which sounded wrong in seven different ways. She tried to catch her breath and managed to step behind a tall mannequin, hands resting awkwardly on the waist.

Shin stopped on the other side. He grinned, advancing menacingly and the lights went off.

Total darkness.

She tried to calm her heart and to get a bearing of her location but it was impossible. Not to mention the danger lurking close by. She held her breath, moving cautiously trying to make out some sound in the darkness to try and locate her nemesis. But the silence was absolute and she was majorly creeped out.

"Stay away from me!" She shouted, unwittingly giving her location out.

Shin grinned. He had tons of practice creeping around in the dark , from his nightly midnight snack forages and he moved stealthily, careful not to upset anything.

Gyu Won was beginning to be truly afraid , when she felt it, two hands, one wrapping around her waist and the other around her mouth. She flailed and yelped, at least tried to yelp, her legs lifting up as she tried to get away. Shin held her tighter.

"Uh... uh.. uh... haven't you played pretend? Haven't you pretended being kidnapped and held captive? " He whispered right against her ears. She was a few seconds away from jumping out of her skin, and her heart hammered painfully in her tried to move but it was impossible.

Shin grinned and his finger closed on the edge of her fabric, lightly flicking the button there. The button popped out, the dress gaping open at the back and Gyu Won froze, suddenly aware of a very cold draft on her bare skin.

"i won't hurt you. Just don't scream."He whispered , moving his fingers off her mouth and she just stared straight ahead, too stunned and high-strung to even contemplate his words. The cold air on her exposed back vanished as she felt the warm fabric of his shirt instead. He pressed his chest closer to her, one arm around her waist, the other pulling back her side bangs.

A soft wet kiss on the side of her neck and she stiffened.

"Shhh... Relax.."

His voice was pure sex and she felt her limbs turn to jelly, sliding down to the floor with him. He chuckled softly as she relaxed against his body.

"Good girl." He purred, his lips now tracing the edge of her ears. He bit on her earlobe and she almost flew off his lap.

Almost but not quite. His hold tightened and he used his right hand to press against the pounding pulse in her collarbone. he lightly traced the subtle dips and curves, finally resting on the edge of her decolletage , his finger dipping a bit into her cleavage. She opened her mouth, ready to protest but he silenced her with his lips.

It was hot, wet and incredibly sexy . The hand holding her waist moved up, brushing the sides of her straining breasts before burying into her hair, angling her mouth for better access. She instinctively held his head closer, one hand in his thick locks and the other clutching the front of his shirt in a death grip. He kissed her slowly, faster and then pushed his tongue in.

His mouth felt like the elixir of life and the hot taste went straight to her head, turning her brains to mush and throwing all coherent thought out of the window. She could feel his tongue inside her mouth battling for dominance and she gladly handed over the reins, too far gone to collect herself. She couldn't see a thing and the lack of visuals made the entire thing ten times sexier.

He groaned against her mouth and his fingers sank deeper into her dress, pulling the tight gown down her shoulders with difficulty.

"Never.." He mumbled between kisses," Never wear clothes like this. _Ever again." _He bit down on her lower lips and Gyu Won moved closer, her bum resting on his groin.

Shin groaned at the contact, his erection straining hard against his jeans. He tried to move her off, lest he ended up doing something he would undoubtedly regret but she was moving closer, wiggling her delectable backside into his crotch.

"Fuck.. Fuck.." He mumbled, fingers ghosting over her breasts. He pulled the dress down and to his shock she wasn't wearing a bra. The knowledge sent him over the edge and he cursed the darkness, disappointment surging through him at not being able to see her in the pitch black room.

But he knew that if it weren't for the darkness they wouldn't be doing this. Never in a million years would Lee Gyu Won respond to him in the cold light of day. The thought upset him momentarily but he ignored it, pulling her flush against his body and resisting the urge to slip a hand under her skirts.

Too much for the first time.

Instead he molded his hands over her , shaping the two full globes in his hand with effortless ease and flicking the tip with his finger, grinning as she yelped, leaping closer to him at the sensation.

He felt her fingers on his chest and to his utter surprise she was reaching for the buttons of his shirt. The mere thought of goody-goody Lee Gyu Won trying to strip his shirt was enough to make him painfully hard and he cursed his own sense of ideals which was stopping him from just tossing her to the ground and doing her seventeen ways to Sunday.

Gyu Won unbuttoned the first two buttons, eager to feel that hot rippling skin under her fingers and she pushed her fingers in, reveling in the rock hard chest under her fingers. Her other hand moved to his waist, unintentionally ghosting over his arousal and Shin fell back in shock, taking her with him.

The lights came on at that precise instant and the pair of them just stared at each other, Gyu Won lying , topless, the gown bunched around her waist, lips swollen and hickeys over her neck , right on top of Shin, who had his shirt half off, and a very painful hard-on.

"Holy shit." He breathed out and Gyu Won had never seen a more... stimulating image in her life. This was Lee Shin at his most vulnerable, wide eyed, hair mussed and mouth open in a small 'o' of surprise. Gyu Won however buried her self closer to his chest, suddenly mortifyingly aware of her state of undress.

"Uh... Wonnie?" He had lost all cockiness and sounded practically docile as he stretched out a hand, his fingers closing over a pink shirt that was hanging off one of the tables. Gyu Won kept her body pressed against his chest, hoping he wouldn't catch a glimpse of her and tried to ignore the feel of his soft white shirt on her naked breasts. He draped the shirt over her bare back, awkwardly trying to keep his face turned.

Now that they could see each other, they'd lost every ounce of courage that had made them grope each other like sex-starved bunnies. The brief ecstasy of the whole make-out session was beginning to fade and Gyu Won could feel a burning sense of shame permeating her thoughts.

"Lets..lets not talk about this." She said in a gush, surprised that she could still form words after having her brains literally sucked out of her. She pulled the shirt closer, rolling off his physique and clambering to her feet.

"Yeah.. Good idea." He began getting up and watched her pink-clad back as it disappeared into the dressing room.

* * *

**A/n:- hehehehe... I'm sorry! My Shin and Wonnie are so OOC don't you think? :P I know they were just playing around in the dramam but lets just say the whole lights going off in the middle has always intrigued me. **

**Hence this very awkward attempt at skinship *runs and hides in corner***

** Artsygurl will definitely continue this.. thanks for the review... keep reading :) 3**

** Yuna Lockheart De Muller Thanks for the reviews, am sorry for the late updates. Will try to update as often as I can, keep reading.**

** aprilnoona Yup lemon is always good, especially with hot Lee Shin ;)**

** aerethel... yup I don't think they took full advantage of their chemistry in the drama! i hope you like this!**

** Divine Psyche Yup, he really is horny isn't he :P **

**Thanks for the reviews... keep reviewing, they make me feel good *blushes***


	8. Memories

When Shin came out of the props rooms, legs still mildly shaky, the last thing he expected was a smirking Ki Young, leaning against the opposite wall. He glared at the unwelcome company, deciding to just ignore the other guy and began walking down the corridor.

Ki Young however wasn't so easily deterred.

"Had fun?" He said in an annoying sing-song voice that grated on Shin's nerves. He knew plenty of people considered Ki Young to be one of the greatest guys in the entirety of South Korea but to Shin he was just another pretty boy with unnatural singing abilities.

Honestly the guy could sing like no other.

" With what?" He returned smiling easily at him and Ki Young snorted.

"I could hear you sucking face with some bimbo in there, so being the nice cousin that I am I decided to stay on guard outside, just in case someone walks in." He grinned, hitting Shin's shoulder.

Shin kept quiet, wishing the other would just leave him alone so he could at least brood in private. He had never really liked Ki Young but sometimes the guy was downright insufferable.

"So, who was the lucky girl? Did you warn her about the potential death by fan-girls that she's risking, by playing tonsil hockey with you?" Ki wrapped a hand around Shin's waist and he quickly pushed the other off. Ki had the most annoying case of skinship-itis, which made him touch everyone , male or female, with no thoughts about place , time or permission.

"Han Hee Joo. She's the best I've had." He said for no other reason than to shut the other up. Surprisingly the tactic worked and Ki shut his mouth, glaring holes into Shin's sneakers . Shin smirked inwardly, watching the boy speed up a bit and couldn't help smiling as he followed him to the entrance of the building. They stopped at a vending machine and Shin tossed a can of coke in Ki's face. Ki caught it easily, his eyes still shooting flames and Shin felt a slight twinge of guilt.

"I was just kidding. Stop trying to kill me with that glare." He snapped, settling down easily on the steps leading to the lawn. Ki said nothing, settling down on next to him and opening his can with a small _pop fizzle. _

Shin watched as someone scuttled across the pathway and he recognized the slight frame and sloping shoulders. He suddenly felt like the world's worst asshole.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. Ki followed the line of his sight and looked momentarily stunned.

"Gyu Won? You kissed Gyu Won?" He asked, stunned.

"You know her?"

Ki nodded, still stunned. " I can't believe she did that. She's one of the most... conservative girls I know. "

He narrowed his eyes on Shin.

"Did you force her or something?" He snapped. Shin opened his mouth to protest but then stopped , glaring back at his cousin.

"Why would you care? " He snapped.

"Shin, I'm not joking, if you mess around with her I'll break your bones!"

It took shin a few seconds to realize the other wasn't joking.

"Break my bones? Ha! You sound like she's your wife or something!" He scoffed at him.

"She might be." Ki grinned.

Shin was too stunned to do more than stare.

"Don't loom so shocked. I just think she's pretty cute. She's one of Director Seok's favorites."

Shin turned back to his drink not sure what to think .

"Nevertheless I promised the Director I'll take care of her around you..."

That was news to Shin. Unwelcome, annoying news.

"Around me? Care to elaborate?"

"I heard about your little escapade in the abandoned Chemistry Block. Did you really tear her skirt off?" Ki grinned.

Shin was truly shocked.

"People.. people know about that? " His throat was incredibly scratchy. He suddenly realized that his silly little games might not seem that way to other people.

"Not everyone but quite a lot of the professors are suspicious. You guys have been all over each other the past few days. Are you hot for her or something?"

Shin didn't reply, his heart pounding slowly. He didn't need this. Fun was fun but not at the risk of becoming some sort of a gossip meat.

He wasn't cut out for shit like that.

No he wasn't. He most certainly wasn't.

"I should get going." He stood up abruptly, eager to get back to the safety of his room .He needed a shower and he needed to set his mind straight. If Ki was surprised at his sudden departure, he didn't show it, raising his fingers in a slight wave .

Ki watched Shin as he took the steps, two at a time .

The wind was picking up and he hoped Shin would reach home before it started pouring.

* * *

The sky outside was no longer dark,having turned into a rather ugly orange and Han Hee Joo cursed herself for having forgotten the time and over practiced.

Again.

She wished she had accepted that drummers offer of a ride, but the thought of voluntarily getting on that old contraption had felt suicidal. So here she was, at an ungodly hour with no way of reaching home except by taking the bus. If there was a bus.

She quickly gathered her things into the bag,giving the practice room a once-over before turning off the lights and locking the door. The hallway was deserted, and the lights in the opposite end were flickering mildly.

Spooky.

The practice room was somewhere in the middle of the east wing, the longest corridor in their campus. There were close to seventy rooms on the corridor and the length of the corridor was ridiculously big. She looked left and right, making a mental vow to never practice this late ever again.

She began her tired walk to the door , turning around once or twice when she thought she'd heard footsteps. All was quiet though and she was soon out in the patio, her breath leaving her lungs in a strained sigh. She was high strung these days, jumping at the slightest scares. It was embarrassing.

The campus was brightly lit as always and the blinding white lights threw their harsh glare on the lawn and on the rod leading to the front gate. That was a long walk.

She turned her head slightly and she caught sight of Ki lounging against the wall of the opposite building. He hadn't seen her and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of him, dressed in a white t shirt and skin tight black jeans. She traced the familiar curves of his body. The heat rising in her neck.

She hadn't forgotten.

She could never forget how he felt with her. Inside her, around her.

_Fingers curling around sinewy arms, holding him in place as his tongue traced circles around her breasts, soft chuckles, the vibrations transferring to her skin and leaving behind shock waves. _

She flinched at the mental picture, heart pounding.

She wasn't like this. She wasn't the kind of girl who would go around wanting to sleep with people. But with Ki, with Ki she couldn't resist. She had wanted him, before they knew each other. Being with him, knowing what he felt like, only made it ten times worse.

_Get a hold on yourself !_

Sighing, she pulled the bag higher up her arms, her fingers curling over the straps as she took the steps, her footsteps quick and light. She realized, alarmingly, that she felt lighter than air. Insubstantial.

Like she wasn't there. The fear and insecurities from her childhood came back in a whoosh and for one second, she looked and felt like the person she truly was.

_A scared little girl who was afraid of being insignificant._

She shook out her long hair, surprised at the turn of her thoughts. Of course she was significant. She was the best actress, the best singer, the best dancer in one of the top universities in South Korea. Her success was just around the corner. Of course it was. When the sponsors see her performance in the 100th day Anniversary she would get her ticket to fame, she would fly out of her mothers clutches, make a name for herself.

And she would prove, she would prove to the world that she was special.

That she wasn't insignificant.

* * *

Ki watched Hee Joo hesitate at the foot of the steps and he wondered why the girl looked slightly deranged. And really, what was she doing at this time of the night?

Not that he cared.

Once bitten twice shy.

He pulled his hoodie over his head, turned around to pick up his bag and then moved to the exit, trying not to think of the girl walking ahead of him.

But it was impossible. He ran a hand over his face as the memories came rushing back, each more painful than the one before. He had loved her. The old her.

The her that hadn't been obsessed with success.

And she had loved him too.

In more ways than one.

_"You guys are actually dating? " Surprise . _

_"She's fucking gorgeous." Envy.  
_

_"He's one of the sweetest guys on the planet." Fondness.  
_

_" Everyone wants to steal you away from me , Ki-ssi." Pert nose wrinkling in anger. _

_Laughter. _

_"everyone can go fuck themselves, Hee Joo-ssi." Widened eyes and shock.  
_

_More laughter.  
_

_Tentative touching, never over done. _

_Sunsets on the rooftop.  
_

_ Hands , fumbling clumsily with clothes. _

_Shocked gasps and unfamiliar touches. _

_Hugs._

_Fingertips, brushing, here there everywhere. _

_Sparkling eyes, radiating love, trust and complete faith. _

_Him laughing like a dork when their noses collided awkwardly. _

_First kiss.  
_

_And that night, before the concert._

_ Their first time. _

_The apprehension , the awkwardness, the heart crunching fear of being caught. The incredible look on her face as he slid into her, her pupils shot with lust, her lips open in shock and the pulse pounding in her collarbone.  
_

He dragged himself to the present with a shuddering breath. The image of Hee Joo, helpless and coming undone in his arms refused to leave his vision and he blinked furiously, furious with himself for dredging up things that belonged in the past.

He sped up, eager to get home. The girl in front of him was speeding up too and he was silently thankful because he had no intention of actually going ahead of her and starting another awkward yelling match. And then they turned the corner,both of them and she turned, catching sight of him.

The light from the streetlamp lit up her face and for one glorious second he saw her as he remembered her, ice queen mask off, vulnerability painted all over her features and shocked surprise on her face. She looked so fucking gorgeous that his heart actually ached at the sight.

The heavens opened and it began to pour.

It was biggest cliche of all mother fucking cliches but they just stood there, in the rain staring at each other.

"Fuck you, Han Hee Joo." He whispered and the way her eyes widened, he knew she heard him.

And then he stalked off leaving her in the rain.

* * *

Gyu Won was retching, her stomach heaving as she emptied its contents into the toilet bowl. She was feverish, her pulse was pounding in her ears and that was nothing compared to the pounding in her head. Dull , throbbing, insistent and unbearably painful.

She tried to gather her thoughts but it was too painful and she soon gave up. She had no tolerance for alcohol. She'd known it all the time and honestly,sneaking into some seedy club and drinking till she passed out had never been in her list of to-do things. So what was she doing here ?

She crawled back from the ceramic bowl, her skirt sliding across the wet bathroom floor as she rested her back against the tiled wall. She was in too deep. She really was. What she'd done there, in the dark, was unforgivable. It was the epitome of everything she detested, with a boy she ...

She what?

_Loved? _

Her inner voice sneered. There were somethings that you did by mistake, like buy the wrong kind of ramen and regret it during dinner.

But this, this almost having sex with a guy who cared _nothing _for you, this wasn't something you did by mistake.

This was something you did when you had a death wish.

Gyu won stretched her hands out,her fingers slipping on the walls as they tried to find some traction on the smooth surface. After a little struggle she stumbled to an upright position , catching a glimpse of her face in the cracked mirror over the sink.

She was sweating, her hair sticking to her face in ugly brown strands and she knew she _reeked. _

Going home was out of the question. Her grandfather would skin her alive .

She clawed at the bathroom door, assaulted by the smell of smoke, sweat and weed as she tried to move through the gyrating bodies in the club. She found a quiet space and dialled clumsily.

"Ki _oppa. _I.. I need you to come get me."


	9. Author's note

Hi,

If you've been following this story I owe you an apology for the lack of updates!

The things is I've got so much stuff running through my head right now, that well... I can't properly sync my thoughts. Am very sorry about this... :( Writer's block is a pain in the neck !

That being said, I would love it if you leave me a few reviews. Just let me know what you think of the fic. It might help me connect with the fic again. I hope you'll help out... I will update soon... ( very soon , infact the next two chapters are almost done..)

Love,

Shy Nee.


End file.
